Abeja Reina
by Mactans
Summary: Éste fic participa en el Intercambio de San Valentin 2016 del Foro I am Sherlocked. Omega!verse, Alternate Universe (AU): John es apicultor y Sherlock quiere aprender el oficio.
1. Chapter 1

.

Siento mucho el retraso, mi traductora me dejo varada y me tarde más de la cuenta traduciéndome a mí misma (escribo primero en inglés y luego los paso al español), espero no me haya quedado tan mal y sea entendible, lo hice con mucho cariño, en serio.

Bueno, pues últimamente el clima en México ha sido muy frío, pero la ventaja de haber vivido en países como Rusia, UK y Finlandia es que yo me siento como en pleno verano jajajajaja, honestamente creo que yo voy a sufrir cuando sea época de calor aquí, porque según me han dicho la temperatura en estos lugares sube mucho, pero a ver qué pasa…

 **Éste fic participa en el Intercambio de San Valentín 2016 del Foro I am Sherlocked.**

Mi tema del reto es: Omega!verse, Alternate Universe (AU): John es apicultor y Sherlock quiere aprender el oficio. El resto de la trama a gusto del autor.

N/A: Los personajes son medio Ooc, hay dos escenas un poco (muy poco) violentas pero termina en final feliz.

.

.

John Watson, así se llamaba aquel ermitaño que vivía en una acogedora casita en lo alto de la colina que estaba en los límites del pequeño y pintoresco pueblo. Todos en el lugar se conocían, la mayoría había nacido y crecido ahí, así como sus padres y los padres de sus padres, sin embargo, el ermitaño John era un forastero que arribó al poblado hace poco más de una década, nadie sabía de donde venía, solo lo vieron instalarse en la, hasta entonces deshabitada casita al final del camino rumbo a la colina.

Los pobladores en aquel entonces, como era de esperarse, fueron recelosos con el nuevo inquilino y más aún al detectar en él, el aroma característico de un alfa sin unión y que entre sus pertenencias solo estaba una vieja maleta y una caja de madera de tamaño mediano. "El forastero rubio", fue como le llamarón en sus primeros días, ya que éste no se dignó a salir a visitar a los lugareños en toda la primera semana y está por demás decir que todos se morían de curiosidad, en especial uno de ellos, un jovencito de 17 años, alto y delgado, de piel blanca y cabellos rizados de color azabache, Sherlock era su nombre.

-Deja de espiar al nuevo vecino, pareces un acosador, esa no es la forma de comportarse para alguien de tu posición y clase –Le reprendió su hermano mayor Sherrinford, cuando lo vio asomado disimuladamente por la ventana que daba hacia la casa en la colina.

Sherlock lo miró desafiante y después regresó su mirada hacia la ventana, ignorando de éste modo lo mandado por su hermano mayor. Sin embargo no duró mucho en su posición, pues aunque ya sabía lo que iba pasar por desobedecer, no previó que su hermano reaccionara de forma tan violenta, pues le tomo fuertemente del brazo para hacerlo voltear y seguidamente le dio una sonora bofetada que lo hizo perder el equilibrio y terminar en el suelo.

-Deja de comportarte como un chiquillo caprichoso y de estarte exhibiendo como prostituta en la ventana –Le dijo mordazmente –Por actitudes como estás ni Mycroft ni yo hemos podido encontrarte un buen alfa que esté dispuesto a tolerarte.

-Yo no quiero que me consigan nada –Murmuró desde el suelo.

-¿Qué has dicho? –Siseó el mayor de los Holmes, mientras se acercaba amenazadoramente hacia su hermano menor.

-Déjalo ya Sherrinford – Dijo un pelirrojo, mientras entraba en la sala de estar, lugar donde se estaba desarrollando la discusión –No te alteres, no queremos que nuestro querido Sherly pase otra temporada en la clínica del pueblo, va a ser muy raro que se "resbale por las escaleras" tan seguido.

Sherrinford chasqueó la lengua y salió del lugar.

El pelirrojo se acercó al pelinegro, se acuclilló en frente de él y con delicadeza le tomo del rostro –Deberías de dejar de hacerlo enojar, odio que te ponga la mano encima y no poder hacer nada para evitarlo –Le dijo mientras revisaba delicadamente su enrojecida mejilla.

-Maldito sea el día en que nuestros padres fallecieron y lo dejaron a él como heredero y dueño de todo, hasta de mi… -Lo último lo murmuro con tristeza –Desearía tanto ser un beta como tú, Mycroft.

….

La familia Holmes tenía un largo abolengo en aquel lugar, su riqueza había sido forjada por sus grandes invernaderos de flores, tenían la facultad de cultivar las especies florales más bellas y exóticas de la región, mismas que eran comercializadas en muchas regiones del mundo, además, la familia Holmes se caracterizaba por no poseer entre sus integrantes a ningún omega, hasta que nació Sherlock.

Aquel acontecimiento provocó un fuerte impacto, sin embargo los Holmes contaban con su primogénito alfa y un muy inteligente segundo hijo beta, así que el hecho de que su tercer hijo fuese un omega no les provocaba ningún problema, es más, de cierto modo a su madre le lleno de gozo tener a un tierno omega, pero las cosas fueron muy diferentes a las esperadas, pues el pequeño omega era todo menos tierno y se negaba rotundamente a tomar las clases de etiqueta y de modales que solían ser obligatorias para los omegas de sociedad y más aún se negaba a ser dócil.

Al patriarca Holmes aquello le hizo gracia y le solapo todos y cada uno de los caprichos de su hijo menor, pues su amor de padre le impedía reprenderlo, contrario al carácter duro y estricto que tenía con sus dos hijos mayores.

Sherrinford, como buen heredero y alfa, fue enviado al extranjero para su formación académica desde muy corta edad y volvió a casa a los 29 años, justo en el momento en que recibía la noticia de la muerte de sus padres en un accidente automovilístico.

El primogénito pasó a ser el dueño de todo y a ser el tutor legal de su hermano menor: Sherlock de 17 años de edad. Mycroft, contaba ya con 23 años y al ser el hermano de en medio y ser de clase beta técnicamente era libre de hacer lo que quisiera, sin embargo él fue el primero en notar el desagrado en los ojos de su hermano mayor al ver la forma en que se desenvolvía Sherlock y supo que no podría irse de casa y dejar solo al menor bajo el mismo techo que Sherrinford.

Mycroft, a diferencia de Sherrinford, vio crecer a Sherlock, escucho sus dudas, lo abrazó en las noches de tormentas y limpió sus lágrimas. Él sabía que su hermano menor era libre y salvaje como el viento, también sabía que esas cualidades no eran bien vistas en los omegas de clase alta.

Sus padres nunca se preocuparon por forzarlo a encajar en los parámetros que la sociedad esperaba de él, pues su padre tenía destinado para su hijo menor una dote que le permitiría vivir tranquilamente su vida sin necesidad de acoplarse con un alfa. Su madre supo desde un principio que su pequeño Sherlock sufriría si se unía a un alfa, pues todos son dominantes y controladores, ninguno podría soportar las insolencias de su hijo, mucho menos permitirían verse disminuidos por su increíble intelecto y cortarían las alas de su pequeño ángel al intentar someterle.

Todo eso Mycroft lo sabía y esperaba que Sherrinford siguiera los designios de sus padres, lamentablemente no fue así.

….

….

–Desearía tanto ser un beta como tú, Mycroft.

El pelirrojo solo le sonrió cariñosamente mientras en su mente planeaba la manera de liberarlo de su hermano mayor.

.

Aquellos días siguieron pasando al mismo tiempo que la curiosidad de Sherlock por el nuevo vecino crecía, lo veía trabajar en su patio trasero, le observaba llevando pequeñas cajas de madera y colocándolas apiladas una sobre otra y finalmente, a finales de la segunda semana lo vio sacar aquella caja que traía consigo el día que arribó al pueblo y la coloco sobre las demás, creando una columna de 5 cajas, abrió la que colocó hasta arriba y de ella salió una pequeña nube obscura que pronto se dispersó en el aire _"¿Qué será eso?"_ se preguntó, escucho los pasos de alguien acercándose, cerró rápidamente las cortinas de la casa, corrió al sillón y fingió que estaba leyendo, pero en su mente se instalaba una nueva duda.

.

Sherlock solo tenía permitido salir a los inmensos jardines e invernaderos que tenían en su propiedad y solo cuando el horario de los trabajadores hubiese concluido y éstos ya se hubiesen marchado, si deseaba salir al pueblo debía de estar acompañado por alguno de sus hermanos, pero éstos siempre estaban muy ocupados, así que sus salidas al pueblo eran más bien escasas.

Greg Lestrade, el chico beta, que les traía las compras era el único con el que charlaba algunas veces, él le contaba sobre los pormenores del pueblo y fue precisamente él quien le dijo que el rubio forastero se llamaba John Watson, que era un alfa muy atento, que sus ojos eran muy serenos y escondían una gran tristeza, que no hablaba mucho y que tenía por oficio la apicultura.


	2. Chapter 2

Sherrinford pasó gran parte de su vida en la capital y contario a lo que se pensaría, en la capital el sometimiento de los omegas era común y normal, pues su estatus no pasaba de ser un bonito adorno y dar a luz a los hijos que su alfa quisiera, muchos decían que los omegas estaban protegidos por las leyes, sin embargo la realidad era otra, lo único penado era golpear a un omega, pero la humillación, la violencia psicológica y la represión no eran tomados en cuenta.  
Cuando Sherrinford regresó a su hogar y vio la forma de ser su hermano omega, le pareció desagradable y al saberse dueño de todo no se contuvo en hacérselo saber, lo que no esperó fue la reacción tan desinteresada de su hermano menor y la tranquila resignación de Mycroft.

-¿Cómo es posible que le consecuentaran esa actitud? Parece un animalillo salvaje –Le dijo cierto día al pelirrojo.

-¿Y eso te molesta por qué…? –Le preguntó con una ceja alzada.

-Porqué nunca podremos encontrarle un buen alfa que se encargue de él- Contestó.

-Padre designo una parte para…

-Padre ya no está aquí y no voy a mantener a un omega salvaje ¿Cuándo se ha visto semejante cosa? –Le interrumpió escandalizado.

-Sherrinford, creo que estas exagerando, las cosas no son como tú piensas, lo que suce…

-No quiero oír una palabra más Mycroft – Le volvió a interrumpir- Y te lo advierto, si te pones en mi contra te largas de ésta casa –Le amenazó.

-Si me voy es con Sherlock –Dijo firme.

-Oh, querido _Mike –_ Una sonrisa cruel se instaló en su cara- Yo soy el mayor, el tutor legal de Sherlock, el heredero mayoritario y además, soy alfa ¿A quién crees que apoyará la justicia?...

.

John Watson llegó a aquel poblado con la intensión de sanar su alma, la vida lo había forzado a tomar decisiones que no quería tomar y que solo le trajeron dolor y sufrimiento, necesitaba alejarse de todo y darse un respiro; recordó que la familia materna de su padre tenía una pequeña casa en un poblado alejado de la vida capitalina, llevaba muchos años deshabitada pero seguía siendo heredada a los descendientes, en éste caso, él era el último de su familia y por consiguiente era el dueño de dicho lugar.

…..

…..

John creció en una familia de omegas, su padre fue un beta del que no tenía recuerdos, pues éste falleció cuando John aún no nacía, su madre era una omega que siempre soñó con ser entomóloga (ciencia que estudia a los insectos) pero por ser omega no se le permitió estudiar, su hermana mayor era una omega tranquila, pero con un carácter firme, no era la clásica omega tierna y por último esta él, el pequeño John y la gran alegría de su madre, él era un alfa y tanto su madre como su hermana añoraban a que alcanzara la madurez para así poder liberarse del yugo de su tío.

En esta sociedad, un omega debía ser " _cuidado_ " por un alfa de la familia siempre, aunque en muchos casos más que cuidarlos los sometían o trataban de conseguirles matrimonios ventajosos para su propia conveniencia y no para los omegas, ellos no eran libres de poder decidir por sí mismos, por eso, cuando el omega era un infante, estaba sujeto al familiar más cercano que fuese un alfa. Ella Smith, la madre de John fue hija de un par de betas, por eso su tutor legal fue su tío, un alfa arrogante y violento.

Cuando Ella se casó con Patrick Watson, solo adquirió el apellido de su marido, pues él era un beta, así que su tutoría seguía a cargo de su tío y algunos meses después, su hija Harriet, al nacer siendo omega correría con la misma suerte de que ella. Un par de años después se embarazó de su segundo hijo y algunos meses después su amado marido fallecería en circunstancias sospechosas.

John creció con la fuerte convicción de proteger a su madre y a su hermana, nunca estuvo de acuerdo con la forma de pensar de su tío abuelo y eso lo llevo a tener fuertes confrontamientos con él desde muy temprana edad.

Cuando John alcanzo la madurez de alfa, automáticamente tomo la tutoría de su madre y de su hermana, les dio todas las libertades que quisieron y sin temor a equivocarse podría decir que fue la época más feliz de su vida, su casa estaba llena de vida y las risas de su madre y hermana iluminaban sus días.

Pero la guerra se desató y tanto él como su tío, así como todos los alfas de baja posición económica de la región fueron llamados a formar filas y el gobierno absorbió los cuidados de los omegas.

El campo de batalla resulto ser lo más cercano al infierno, John se esforzaba al máximo por que debía volver por las dos omegas que le esperaban y con ese pensamiento en mente, un caluroso día de febrero, cayó al suelo, víctima de un certero disparo en el hombro.

Cuando despertó, descubrió con horror que había estado en coma durante más de dos meses y que sus placas se habían perdido durante el traslado, oficialmente nadie sabía quién era él.

Cuando puso un pie en su antiguo hogar su corazón se desgarró, pues le informaron que su madre falleció de un infarto fulminante cuando le informaron que él había muerto y su hermana había sido forzada a casarse con un alfa que fácilmente le doblaba la edad, Harriet no pudo soportarlo y en la tercera semana de matrimonio se suicidó.

John se derrumbó, se sintió inútil por no haber podido proteger a sus dos omegas, por no poder mantener esa promesa de felicidad por siempre y por un instante, se sintió perdido.

…

Pasado el tiempo de duelo, John decidió evocarse al estudio que a su madre tanto le apasionaba: la entomología. Leyó los libros que tan ávidamente su madre devoraba y de entre todos los seres de ocho patas que estudió, ninguno le causo más interés que las siempre trabajadoras abejas.

John creía que la sociedad estaba mal por considerar a los alfas como seres superiores, pues a su forma de ver la vida los omega eran seres maravillosos, capaces de dar vida, con almas bondadosas, él pensaba que los omegas eran fuertes, pues podían dar a luz aún presas del más intenso de los dolores y nunca dejaban de estar al pendiente de sus hijos, John creía que aquellos que daban vida eran la cúspide de la pirámide social y merecían ser respetados y amados.

Con todas esas ideas arremolinándose en su cabeza, el descubrir la forma de organización de las abejas, automáticamente se sintió atraído hacia ellas, hacia su trabajo en equipo, pero sobre todo se sintió atraído hacia la forma de organización en la colmena, siendo la abeja reina la que estaba, de cierto modo, al mando, " _Como debe de ser_ ", pensó.

…

….

John había comenzado una pequeña colmena en su antiguo hogar, sin embargo previendo que ésta podría crecer, decidió mudarse al campo.

.

Así fue como llego a la famosa casa en la colina, sin saber que su vida estaba a punto de cambiar, una vez más…  
_


	3. Chapter 3

..

...

- _"Entonces, esa pequeña nube que salió de la caja deben de ser abejas"-_ pensó Sherlock –Interesante… -Murmuró para sí.

Con aquella nueva información dada por Greg, el pelinegro se dedicó a buscar datos sobre dichos insectos encontrándolos sumamente atrayentes.

-Así que ya te enteraste que nuestro querido Señor Watson es apicultor- Declaró el pelirrojo mientras entraba a la habitación de su hermano menor y veía la cantidad de libros que hablaba sobre el mismo tema: abejas.

-Sí pero eso no me interesa, si los estoy estudiando es por que son muy inteligentes, no porqué el Sr. Watson se dedique a la apicultura.- Le contestó.

Mycroft solo sonrió de medio lado, sabía que a su hermanito le había llamado la atención ese rubio y de cierta manera eso le agradaba, pero a la vez temía que esto se le fuera de las manos y terminara siendo un desastre si Sherrinford se enteraba.

.

Sherlock pasaba mucho tiempo en los invernaderos y lo que nadie sabía (salvo Mycroft, obviamente) era que en el muro que delimitaba la propiedad había un hueco por el cual la figura esbelta de Sherlock podía salir cuando quisiera. La zona trasera de la residencia Holmes estaba baldía, pero a algunos metros se daban flores silvestres, las cuales no eran muy vistosas ni bonitas, pero al fin y al cabo crecían de forma natural en aquel lugar, además, a diferencia de lasa bellas flores que su familia cultivaba en sus herméticos invernaderos, éstas flores crecían en la intemperie lo cual permitía una gran variedad de pequeños ecosistemas de insectos y lo mejor, las abejas de John llegaban a ese prado a recoger polen.

.

John se sentía observado de vez en cuando y más temprano que tarde notó a un joven que le miraba desde la ventana del segundo piso de una gran casona a las faldas de la colina, no pudo distinguirle bien, pues el muchacho se escondió en cuanto lo miró, honestamente no le dio mayor importancia, pero al pasar las semanas se dio cuenta que el joven seguía espiándolo en su diario vivir, y aunque John no tenía la intensión de sociabilizar con nadie, sin duda aquel muchacho le intrigaba, así que cada vez que lo atrapaba mirándole desde aquella ventana le sonreía y agitaba su mano a modo de saludo, veía con gracia como las mejillas pálidas de aquel joven se sonrojaban y rápidamente bajaba la cortina de la ventana, entonces John sonreía para sí mismo y continuaba con su día a día.

.

-Es un descarado –Refunfuñaba por lo bajo mientras se paseaba por la habitación ignorando el gesto burlón instalado en el rostro de Mycroft -¿Cómo se atreve a sonreírme de aquella forma? ¿Qué cree que soy? O mejor dicho ¿Quién se cree que es?

-Tal vez se "crea" el objetivo de cierto muchacho pelinegro con complejo de acosador –Le contestó irónicamente el pelirrojo.

-¿Yo? ¿Acosarlo a él? Ja, ya quisiera –Dijo en tono airado.

-Claro, por eso miras por la ventana esperando a que te vea…

-A mí lo que me interesa es… es… ¡La arquitectura de su casa! –Contestó rápidamente.

-Pues esa casa ha estado años ahí y nunca te vi ningún interés en ella… -Le dijo mientras volvía su vista al libro que sostenía en su regazo para ocultar la sonrisa que amenazaba con escapársele de los labios.

Sherlock solo hizo un mohín de disgusto y se sentó en el sofá frente a su hermano.

-Eres un tonto Mycroft –Murmuro molesto.

.

Un hermoso día de verano, Sherlock decidió ir al baldío detrás de su casa a recolectar nuevas muestras de insectos, al llegar encontró fácilmente a todos aquellos ejemplares que deseaba estudiar, teniendo tiempo de sobra, se sentó bajo la sombra de un árbol a descansar y sin preverlo se quedó dormido.

El viento se tornó ligeramente más frío y fue precisamente eso lo que lo despertó, encontrándose de frente con una par de ojos compuestos de color marrón obscuro, su primera reacción fue alzar la mano para aplastar a aquel insecto posado sobre su respingada nariz, pero su mano fue detenida al vuelo.

-No lo hagas –Le dijo la voz a su lado –y no te muevas, si la estresas va a picarte.

Sherlock se quedó estático y una mano enguantada tomo a su inesperado visitante con alas y la retiro de su nariz, luego la liberó y la pequeña abeja se fue volando.

-Gracias- dijo mientras liberaba el aire que no había notado que estaba reteniendo, volteó a ver a su salvador y se encontró de frente con el "Forastero rubio" –John…- murmuró de forma involuntaria.

-Vaya, me alegra que sepas mi nombre –Dijo con una sonrisa resplandeciente.

Sherlock cayó en cuenta de su desliz y automáticamente puso su mejor expresión de desinterés –Es obvio, todos en el pueblo hablan del forastero que llegó hace dos meses.

-No me extraña, la gente que vive en comunidades pequeñas suele ser así –Contesto tranquilamente.

-Hablo el hombre de mundo… -Dijo despectivamente el pelinegro –Solo porque vengas de la capital no quiere decir que sepas todo sobre nosotros y si te incómoda la gente así ¿Qué esperas para irte?

-Hey, no te molestes, no lo decía con esa intención, además yo no sé cómo desenvolverme aquí, no quiero ser irrespetuoso u ofender a alguien sin notarlo –Se explicó con calma.

Sherlock pudo apreciar en aquella mirada azul lo que su amigo Greg le dijo, los ojos de John eran tristes y le transmitieron esa tristeza a él…

-Lamento que hayas perdido a tu madre y a tu hermana –Dijo sin pensar.

John se tensó de inmediato y sobre sus ojos cayó un velo gris -¿Quién te hablo de eso? –preguntó serio.

Sherlock le miró sorprendido –Nadie, lo deduje…

El rubio lo miro con duda- ¿Cómo? –preguntó al tiempo que entrecerraba sus ojos.

-Pues es evidente por tu mirada que algo te produjo un gran dolor recientemente –comenzó a explicar- Cuando acercaste tu mano a mi cara para quitar a la abeja de mi nariz, vi que tenías un reloj de pulcera, la correa se veía gastada en las orillas y se notaba que le habías agregado un pedazo más de cuero para que te quedara, pues estaba diseñado para una muñeca más esbelta, demasiado esbelta como para ser de un hombre o de una mujer alfa, así que entonces era de una mujer omega, además de que la carátula tiene un diseño relativamente juvenil como para ser de una mujer mayor, así que tendría que ser de una joven y en la orilla del reloj están las iniciales H.W., con esos datos sé que ese reloj perteneció a tu hermana, lo de tu madre lo supe por el mismo método, pero en vez del reloj, el objeto que perteneció a ella es el relicario que llevas en el cuello. –Concluyó.

-…

-…

\- Eso ha sido impresionante… -Murmuró John mirándolo anonadado.

-¿Qué? –Dijo incrédulamente el pelinegro, regularmente cuando le decía sus deducciones a un alfa, éste solía ofenderse por creerse burlado y no siempre reaccionaba de la mejor manera.

-Eres impresionante –Volvió a decir.

Ambos se miraron en silencio y poco a poco una sonrisa se instaló en sus respectivos rostros.  
.

- ** _Continuará_**


	4. Chapter 4

.

Me enteré que mi intercambio de San Valentine es para Mellark Newman :D  
Espero mi trabajo sea de tu agrado y gracias por tus hermosos reviews :)  
Tambien muchas gracias por quienes se toman la molestia de dejarme sus opiniones, los agradezco mucho y me motivan bastante (Jezebeth, Hbl y WidowSlayer muchas gracias C: ).  
.

.

.

Sherrinford fue formado para administrar los bienes de su familia, pero sus conocimientos se limitaban a los adquiridos en la academia, todo era teórico, llevaba casi un año siendo el dueño de los invernaderos Holmes y el negocio se estaba yendo en picada, se enteró de la existencia de otro productor de flores exóticas que habitaba en el pueblo vecino, realmente nadie le había visto y existían muchos mito rodeaban al nuevo empresario. Otro problema que tenía encima era uno que tenía nombre y apellido: Sherlock Holmes, su hermano menor y omega.

Sherlock ya tenía casi 18 años y aunque su belleza y la noble cuna en la que nació lo hacían muy solicitado por los alfas, su actitud los ahuyentaba rápidamente, además notó que en todo ese año que llevaban conviviendo, el menor no había presentado ni un solo celo.

-Sherlock está bajo supresores desde que tiene 12 años, Sherrinford –Le informó Mycroft una noche, cuando le externó sus dudas sobre el pelinegro.

Sherrinford lo miro molesto y sorprendido -¿Es en serio? ¿En qué demonios pensaban nuestros padres? –Exclamó molesto –Un omega debe de tener sus celos, su cuerpo debe de soportar y amoldarse al dolor ¿Cómo esperan que consiga un alfa? Es más ¿Cómo demonios alguien siquiera va a mirarlo si a estas alturas no es más que un asqueroso y defectuo….

-No te expreses así de él- Le cortó Mycroft- Tu eres un alfa muy maduro y no te veo cortejando a un omega, si hablamos de defectos tú no te quedas tan lejos.

-No tientes tu suerte, Mycroft –Le dijo-Recuerda que los accidentes suelen pasar…

Mycroft se giró sobre sus talones y se dispuso a salir de la sala, estando en la entrada miro a su hermano sobre su hombro –Lo mismo digo, Sherrinford –Le dijo mirándolo con sus gélidos ojos azules -Los accidentes suelen pasar… -Y salió del lugar.

.

Sherlock pasaba las tardes en compañía de John, quien después del encuentro en el lote baldío había accedido a mostrarle su colmena de abejas. Ambos llevaban trajes de apicultor para evitar lesiones y John le hablaba sobre los aspectos básicos, pero pronto se dio cuenta que Sherlock poseía conocimientos bastos sobre ellas.

-¿Qué te parece si mejor me preguntas sobre lo que quieres saber? Creo que incluso sabes más que yo–Dijo John mientras se rascaba la mejilla, avergonzado.

-Yo solo sé la teoría, me gustaría que me dijeras como se tratan, como se maneja el panal, ya sabes, el trabajo rudo –Contestó Sherlock con sus ojos brillantes y llenos de curiosidad, John le miró y sintió como su pecho se contraía en un cálido sentimiento.

-Por supuesto… -Contestó felizmente.

Desde ese día hasta la fecha se frecuentaban al menos una vez en la semana, hablaban sobre ellos, sobre sus vidas y sobre lo que esperaban de su futuro, entre ambos se fue forjando una sólida amistad, que en el caso de John, poco a poco se estaba transformando en un sentimiento más profundo, por otro lado Sherlock, ajeno a la tensión entre los miembros de su familia, se encontraba a gusto con el alfa, se sentía aceptado y tranquilo, algo que con ningún otro alfa llego a sentir.

John se esforzaba cada día en encontrar datos interesantes sobre las abejas para decirle al joven omega y ver, aunque sea por un momento, ese encantador brillo en sus ojos, ese que siempre mostraba cuando algo particularmente interesante llegaba a sus oídos, a veces sentía vértigo al estar a un lado de Sherlock, sus agudos razonamientos y su mente enciclopédica lo hacían sentir en un torbellino mental, era como estar en medio de una tormenta de ideas, era como brincar sobre rocas en medio de un río de pensamientos, era como estar…

-Vivo… -Se dijo a si mismo con una boba sonrisa en los labios, mientras miraba al pelinegro observar con detenimiento el cadáver de una abeja reina.

-¿Y ya se desarrolló la nueva abeja reina? –Le preguntó Sherlock sin dejar de mirar el largo abdomen del insecto que sostenía entre dos de sus largos dedos.

-No, las abejas obreras aún siguen alimentando a la larva elegida con jalea real, tal vez mañana ya esté lista –Le contestó.

John se acercó a Sherlock mientras éste hacia sus últimas anotaciones en su cuaderno de notas.

-La abeja reina es un insecto sumamente interesante y su complexión es muy estética –Comentó –Me gustan mucho.

-Si quieres puedo conservarla en resina, de ese modo la podrás tener sin que se deteriore- Le sugirió John.

-Vaya, eso te lo agradecería mucho – Exclamó con alegría.

-Mañana la tendré lista para ti –Le aseguró el rubio

.

En la residencia Holmes, mientras Mycroft se encontraba en la capital, en la sala de estar de la casona, Sherrinford charlaba amenamente con su visitante.

-Recibí su carta hace tres días y decidí venir de inmediato, una oferta así no puede rechazarse ni en un millón de años.

-Me alegra mucho que decidiera aceptar mi propuesta, sin duda beneficiará a ambas familias –Contestó Sherrinford con una gran sonrisa en la cara.

.  
.


	5. Chapter 5

.

.

Víctor Trevor era el alfa heredero de una compañía transportista, ellos contaban con un gran lote de camiones, barcos y aviones de carga, estaban sumamente bien posicionados dentro del mercado internacional, su reputación era muy buena y por ese motivo los precios que daban a sus servicio eran muy costosos. Sherrinford Holmes al perder varías hectáreas de flores la temporada pasada, ya no podía costear la cuota de pago de los Trevor y la competencia del "misterioso" empresario del pueblo contiguo lo estaba destrozando.

Rebuscó entre las bitácoras de su padre y entre ellas encontró la razón por la que la amistad que durante años había unido a la familia Holmes con los Trevor se había degradado a solo un trato por negocios: Víctor, el hijo mayor de los Trevor acosaba incesantemente a Sherlock desde hacía años.

.

.

Todo había comenzado cuando Víctor tenía 18 años y el pequeño Sherlock tenía apenas 7 años, Sherlock nunca informó a sus padres de esta situación, hasta que una tarde, 5 año después, un joven Mycroft detectó en Víctor las desagradables intenciones que tenía con su pequeño hermano, lo encaró y le prohibió acercarse al menor de nuevo.

-No les digas nada a nuestros padres –Le dijo Sherlock justo cuando el pelirrojo estaba a punto de golpear la puerta del despacho de su padre –Papá va a molestarse y terminará con los tratos que tiene con Vincent Trevor y eso afectara al negocio –Explicó con su vocecilla infantil.

Mycroft no estaba convencido del todo y le aterraba que aquel tipo se acercará de nuevo a su pequeño hermano, pero aceptaba que tenía razón –Bien, le diremos que…

La puerta del despacho de su padre se abrió de golpe –Me dirán la verdad –Determino seriamente el Sr. Holmes, mirando a sus hijos.

-Nada padre, Mycroft ésta exagerando todo como siem…

-Víctor Trevor no tiene intensiones nada castas con tu hijo y lo ha acosado desde hace 5 años–Le dijo molesto Mycroft.

El rostro del mayor de los Holmes se llenó de rabia, se dirigió hacia la salida mientras gritaba al cochero que preparara el vehículo y minutos después vieron desaparecer la carroza tirada por los caballos rumbo a la dirección de los Trevor. De ese modo, la asociación Holmes-Trevor se terminó.

Algunos meses después, Vincent fue a la residencia Holmes, no fue bien recibido, pero plantado en el portal de la casa intentó arreglar las cosas, pues en aquel tiempo, los Holmes eran los mejores clientes que tenían en su incipiente empresa de transportes y no podían darse el lujo de perderlos; les explicó que había enviado a su hijo al extranjero y que lo había comprometido con una omega de origen francés.  
La asociación laboral continuó, pero la amistad nunca se recuperó.

.

.

Aquella nueva información hizo sonreír a Sherrinford, sin duda ese dolor de cabeza que tenía por hermano iba a resultar sumamente útil, así que prontamente envió un telegrama con carácter de urgente al país vecino.

.

Víctor recordaba sus años de juventud llenos de libertinaje y diversión, pero lo que más recordaba era a un pequeño omega de grandes ojos azul-verdoso y su maravillosa piel blanca, si bien, al principio se sintió enfermo consigo mismo por pensar así de un pequeño niño, decidió ganarse el aprecio del menor, tratándolo con cuidado y mimos, pero al pasar de los años, el pensar que alguien más pudiese tenerlo lo enfurecía y poco a poco sus castas caricias se tornaron molestas y su cuidado se transformó en un acoso obsesivo. Cuando el hermano mayor de su pequeño delirio lo encaró, sintió que era hora de tomar medidas más radicales, sin embargo no esperó que su padre lo reprendiera duramente y que además lo hubiese exiliado al extranjero. Le amenazó con desheredarlo si no se casaba y bajo esa pena el hizo lo que se le ordenó.

Actualmente, casi 6 años después de aquellos días, se encontraba viudo y sin hijos.

-Debe de ser una señal divina –Murmuro con una media sonrisa mientras miraba el sobre entre sus manos –Al final, si serás mío, mi bello Sherly…

.

.

Mientras tanto, en el pueblo vecino todos estaban entusiasmados con la fiesta que se daría en la casa del empresario sin rostro, pues por fin iban a saber quién era aquel caballero… o eso creían ellos.

-¿Estás seguro de esto? –Le pregunto nervioso –No es que dude de ti pero… ¿Estás seguro? ¿Y si me reconocen?

-Obviamente estoy seguro, siempre lo estoy -Le contesto serio -Y no es que te menos precie, pero honestamente pocos han notado tu presencia, así que dudo que alguien te reconozca, y deja de cuestionarme, me ofende tu actitud.

-Pero es que yo… yo ¿En serio? ¿Yo? Si no sé ni agarrar bien un tenedor –Lo último lo murmuró avergonzadamente.

-Para eso estoy yo, voy a enseñarte –Sonrió.

.

.

Sherlock regresaba a su casa después de pasar una agradable tarde con John, pensando en la abeja reina que pronto tendría entre sus propiedades más valiosas y sonrío para sí mismo. A mitad del invernadero se dobló sobre sí mismo sosteniéndose el vientre, respiró dificultosamente intentando retener las lágrimas que amenazaban con rodar por sus mejillas.

-"¿Qué está pasando?"- Se preguntó asustado, mientras su mente trabajaba en buscar la respuesta, sintió como su recto comenzaba a pulsar y lentamente se humedecía, con esa nueva información, su mano viajó hacía el bolsillo de su pantalón, saco un pequeño pastillero y extrajo un par de cápsulas que tragó con desesperación, pasó un minuto y el dolor lejos de disminuir comenzaba a hacerse cada vez más insoportable. –"Estoy seguro de que esto es un maldito celo… pero ¿Cómo?" –Pensó y su visión comenzó a nublarse, el dolor rápidamente se transformó en ardor, el cuerpo le quemaba por dentro y sus piernas comenzaron a fallarle cayendo al suelo, de repente, sus ojos se abrieron de golpe –"Soy un imbécil" –Se maldijo –"me cambiaron los malditos supresores" –Y con ese pensamiento en mente, todo se volvió negro.

.

.


End file.
